johnny shock
by FaBAMF
Summary: Johnny is just like an ordinary teenaged boy till one day an accident occurs. He becomes a teen titan and i will tell you how it happens


Johnny Shock

'The accident'

'_Wake up! Johnny Wake up!'_ A female voice calls. I turn and open my eyes to see my best friend Kerry.

'_What the hell are you doing here, in my bedroom?'_ I say pulling my cover to my neck.

'_Well, I arrived about half an hour ago and then your came up to wake you but you didn't get up so she sent me'_ she said smiling with a flourish. '

I sat up and smiled _'Well since you're here can you pass me my jeans then we'll get going.'_

After I was dressed we went down stairs where my mother stood in an apron holding two plates of pancakes. _'You are not leaving till you have some breakfast and Kerry you have to try some of my pancakes.'_

We sat down to eat are pancakes when my mother _says 'So Kerry, I bet you have lots of boys lining round the block to get a chance to go out with you. You're so pretty.'_

'_Thanks for the pancakes Mrs. Martnese, come on Johnny.'_ Kerry said with a smile tugging my arm.

'_See you later mom.'_ I say as I'm pulled out the door

'_Well since you're here can you pass me my jeans then we'll get going.'_

'_You are not leaving till you have some breakfast and Kerry you have to try some of my pancakes.'_

'_Thanks for the pancakes Mrs. Martnese, come on Johnny.' _

'_Wow, hold your horses Kerry. What's your hurry?'_

'_I just… I just want to get to the skate park early before early before all those little wannabe kid skaters arrive.'_ Kerry said

'_Ok but we have all day to skate so slow down a bit.'_

'_Fine I'll slow down'_ she said pouting

God she is so beautiful. I had only noticed how beautiful she was lately.

'_What are you looking at, is my hair a mess or something?'_ she said checking herself

'_No your perfect'_ I said in a low voice

'What did you say?'

'_Nothing, I bet you couldn't grind that whole wall.'_ I say changing the subject

'_Oh yeah, watch me!'_ she said pulling on her skates

She grinded the wall with ease and landing in a dramatic stance.

'_Show of'_ I say chasing after her, pulling out my board and skating past her.

'_So Kerry think you can beat me in a race_?' I say with a cocky smile

'_Yeah, want to bet a smoothie on it?'_

'_Fine first one to the skate park has to have to buy the other a large smoothie'_ I put my foot on my board _'Go!'_

'_Cheater!'_ Kerry screams catching up behind me.

We were half way to the park when I hear someone shout _'watch out.' _Just as I turn a sharp stinging pain erupts from my chest and spreads throughout my body. I scream from the intense pain and loose consciousness.

I see a bright glowing light and a faint out line of people.

'_Clear'_ a faint voice shouts _'again'_

'_Clear'_ the voice calls again

My eyes fluttering things began to be more distinctive.

'_Welcome back son we fought we had lost you.'_ a brown haired doctor said

'_What happened?'_ I ask not able to recall what had happened

'_The power line snapped and hit you center chest giving you a high voltage electrical shock, so in theory you should be dead' he said patting my shoulder 'oh and before I forget there is a girl waiting to see you.'_

Kerry, I forgot she was behind me when it happened.

I arrived in my room to find my parents and Kerry waiting. My mother's eyes fill with tears as I enter

'_Oh my poor baby!' _my mother squealed crying as my dad consoled her

'_Mum I'm fine._' trying to sit up, then pain shoots through my body resulting in me falling back down.

'_You almost died you so not fine' _Kerry said walking beside my bed

'_I'm fine, I'm alive aren't I?' _I say smiling in a friendly tone_ 'really I'm fine.'_

'_Look son feel better I'm going to take your mother home, she's not up to this.' My dad said leaving the room with my mother clinging to him._

'_I know your not ok Johnny I saw what happened, I talked to the doctor and I saw your expression when you just moved. So don't lie to me.' Kerry said forcefully walking towards me_

'_I'm not Kerry I'm alive so fine.' _Just as I finished talking to my surprise Kerry's eyes filled with tear's 'Oh god. Kerry what's wrong?' I say taking her hand

'_It's just I saw it happen, I was right there' _she said crying.

'_I know Kerry but seriously I'm fine, it's ok'_

'_But you shouldn't be! You were hit in the chest with a power line; even the doctor said you should be dead, I thought I had lost you' _then she walked to the other side of the wall and lay against the wall and cried.

'_Kerry, I'm sorry I know it was a lot for you but I'm alive and_ _happy'_ I say hoping for a response _'But if your cry I'm no longer happy'_

_Kerry let out a small laugh and said 'I'm sorry you're right, it's stupid.' She said wiping her tears._

_We both laughed and talked for a while. _

_It was about 6o'clock when the nurse entered with my dinner 'Here you go' she said setting the tray on my bed and leaving._

'_Oh yummy, hospital food' I said poking it with my fork._

'_Yea looks delicious, you've got some white stuff, some green stuff and some brown stuff, oh look yellow jelly Hmmmmmm yum!' She says laughing, lifting a spoonful of jelly and bringing it to my mouth 'try some, here comes the cho cho train.'_

_I taste its revolting flavor fill my mouth and swallow it 'Its putrid please get rid of it, I'd rather starve'_

'_I'll tell you what, I'm going to do down to the shops and get us some real food.' She said kissing me on the cheek sending a tingle down my spine. _

_(AN) That was my first chapter. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy I should be updating very soon_


End file.
